


Omae no yokubou kaihou shiyou

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Denial of Feelings, Drunkenness, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había algo que no entendía en ese repentino impulso de celosía, algo que claramente tenía que ver con lo que deseaba, pero no quería pensarlo.¿Qué importaba por qué fuera celoso de Gotou?Lo único que quería en ese momento, era encontrar una manera para deshacerse de él.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji





	Omae no yokubou kaihou shiyou

**Omae no yokubo kaihou shiyou**

**(Libera tu deseo)**

Ankh siempre había considerado que por él las cosas funcionaran de manera bastante sencilla.

Era un Greeed, y vivía de deseo.

Nada de más sencillo, pensaba.

Cuando había tomado el cuerpo de Izumi Shingo, las cosas se habían hecho un poco diferentes, pero el deseo había quedado en él.

Más controlado, más humano, pero estaba ahí.

Y como al pasar de los años había aprendido a comprender el deseo humano, ahora tenía también una idea clara de los procesos mentales que ocurrían cuando entre el deseo y su realización había obstáculos.

Ochocientos años atrás, seguro, nunca habría creído de experimentar esa sensación en primera persona.

Hacía que se había despertado, hacía que se había tomado el cuerpo del detective, Gotou y él no se habían gustado.

Veía la mirada de reproche, veía lo que pensaba, porque el chico era exactamente el tipo de persona demasiado cristalina para ocultarlo.

Ankh no le gustaba, lo veía como el mal absoluto y no entendía la razón porque tuviera que trabajar con un Greeed.

Ankh, por su parte, nunca le había dado mucha importancia. De vez en cuando se burlaba de su tonta manía y del tonto deseo de salvar el mundo, pero más que eso nunca había considerado al menor como una seria amenaza por sus objetivos.

Habían aprendido a tolerarse más que a convivir, y no había razón para discutir de nada entre ellos.

Esto, al menos, hasta un poco de tiempo antes.

Ankh estaba sentado en la barra del Cous Coussier, ocupado comiendo un polo de fruta.

Habría estado bastante relajado, ese día.

Habían recuperado más Core Medals, todo parecía seguir bien y él empezaba a creer finalmente que fuera posible derrotar a los otros Greeeds, recuperar sus Core y renacer completamente.

Habría estado de buen humor, si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño, molesto, increíblemente irritante detalle.

No había hecho preguntas cuando Gotou se había presentado al Cous Coussier, con el rabo entre las piernas, pidiendo a Chiyoko-san de emplearlo.

De lo contrario, había sido feliz de su expresión derrotada, humillada, herida en el orgullo.

Claro, en ese momento no había reflexionado sobre las posibles implicaciones de tenerlo constantemente en su camino.

En ese momento de pausa, cuando el restaurante estaba cerrado, estaba sentado a una mesa con Eiji, mientras Hino le mostraba las Core Medals que Ankh y él habían recuperado, explicándole como hubieran hecho y hablando de quien sabía qué.

Ankh dio un mordisco al polo, haciendo una mueca por la excesiva sensación de frio.

¿Gotou no tenía una casa?

¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer por su tonta misión de salvar el mundo, que estar detrás de Eiji sólo porque era un Kamen Rider?

Ankh había intentado ignorarlo, ignorar especialmente esa rara sensación al verle con Eiji.

No era algo típico por él, esa irritación, era algo debido al cuerpo de Izumi.

Nunca la había tenido hasta ese momento, pues no sabía bien cómo contrastarla.

Luego había pensado y repensado en todos los humanos que había encontrado ochocientos años antes, había reflexionado sobre sus acciones y la manera como se modelaban sus deseos, y se había dado cuenta del hecho que lo que sentía no era nada moderno, sino algo que siempre había existido en el alma humana.

Estaba celoso.

Estaba jodidamente celoso de Gotou, de la manera como se interesaba a Eiji, la manera como le hablaba de Ankh como si fuera un problema de eliminar, celoso del tiempo que Hino le concedía sin problemas.

Tiró el resto del polo a la basura, ya no le hacía falta, no lo estaba disfrutando.

Se puso en pie, enojado, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban sentado los dos de ellos.

Fulminando a Gotou con la mirada, arrancó las Core Medals de las manos de Eiji, guardándolas.

“Después de todo lo que hicimos para recuperarlas, serías bastante tonto de volver a perderlas. Deja de publicitarlas.” dijo al menor, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al ático aún antes que tuviera tiempo de contestar.

Sentía su mirada fija en la espalda, y le conocía bastante bien de saber qué se había dado cuenta que se pasaba algo.

No era asunto suyo, de todas maneras, resolver sus dudas.

Podía hablar con Gotou, si hacerlo le gustaba tanto.

Podía hacerse ayudar de él contra los Yummy, contra los Greeed, podía también dejarse matar al darse cuenta que ese estúpido humano estaba completamente inútil.

Cerró violentamente la puerta, se trepó a su cama y se acostó, cruzando las piernas y mirando fijo al cielorraso.

Había algo que no entendía en ese repentino impulso de celosía, algo que claramente tenía que ver con lo que deseaba, pero no quería pensarlo.

¿Qué importaba por qué fuera celoso de Gotou?

Lo único que quería en ese momento, era encontrar una manera para deshacerse de él.

*

Eso era sin duda su momento favorito del día.

El restaurante estaba vacío, Chiyoko-san e Hina se habían acostado y Eiji estaba ya en la habitación, probablemente listo a dormirse.

Lo habría casi encontrado relajante, sin los pensamientos que seguían atormentándolo.

Eiji le había preguntado muchas veces que pasara, pero el Greeed lo había ignorado; no sabía cómo explicar y, de todas maneras, no tenía intención de hacerlo.

No le gustaba ese nuevo sentimiento que había desarrollado, y Eiji era probablemente la última persona en el mundo con quien quisiera hablar de eso.

Podía seguir hablando con Gotou de lo que quería y dejando a él en paz.

De todas formas, no era asunto suyo.

Pasó del otro lado de la barra, sentándose encima y empezando a mirar las botellas de licor.

Eso también era algo que siempre le había dejado curioso. Había visto muchos humanos, en los recuerdos de Izumi también, perder el control de sí mismo, bebiendo, bebiendo y bebiendo más.

Él nunca había encontrado muy atractiva la idea de no tener el control de sí, pero en ese momento, con todo lo que rumiaba y con su irritación que crecía, las botellas no le parecían una mala solución.

Se encogió de hombros, tomó una de sake y la descorchó, oliendo cauto el contenido.

Hizo una mueca, alejándose.

No era muy atractivo, pero decidió lo mismo de beber un sorbo.

Lo tragó con dificultad, encontrándolo más fuerte que imaginado, pero no lamentó el sabor.

Se lamió los labios en aire satisfecho, tomando otro sorbo.

Era una sensación agradable, después de todo. Sentía ya la cabeza más ligera, los pensamientos aclararse y la irritación disminuir, aunque no desapareciendo.

De Gotou, sus reflexiones se fueron a Eiji.

Había sólo una razón para que pudiera ser celoso de él, pero de lucido no había tenido intención de considerar la prospectiva.

Después de todo, Hino sólo era un medio por él, seguía repitiéndose.

Para recuperar sus Core Medals le servía OOO, y era esta la única razón para que se había acercado a él, para que seguía combatiendo con él.

Claro no podía decir que lamentaba su compañía; le gustaba cuando estaban solos, los dos de ellos, en el tiempo se había creado una complicidad que Ankh nunca había tenido con nadie.

Tragó un poco más de sake, y luego un poco más y un poco más, sintiendo que su mente se estaba aventurando en territorios que no estaba seguro de querer explorar.

Añadiendo esas consideraciones a la celosía por Gotou, sólo quedaba una explicación, y era algo en que ni siquiera quería pensar.

En ese momento oyó la puerta del restaurante abrirse, e instintivamente se puso en pie, temiendo el peligro.

No fue tan sencillo. Estaba mareado, sentía las piernas entumecidas, sensación que aumentó al intentar dar unos pasos adelante.

Podría haberse sentido afortunado del hecho que la amenaza no fuera un Yummy ni un Greeed, si no se hubiera tratado de Gotou.

En ese momento, habría sin duda preferido enfrentar su peor enemigo que estar obligado a encontrarse frente a él.

El menor pareció sorprendido de verlo allí, y tampoco él fue muy feliz de eso.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la botella ya llena sólo una tercera parte, haciendo una mueca.

“No creía que los Greeeds se emborracharan.”

Ankh lo miró, parpadeando unas veces para enfocarlo bien.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó, ignorando su afirmación. Gotou dio la vuelta la barra, tomando un juego de llaves y haciéndoselo ver.

“Dejé estas y volví a tomarlas. Y ahora voy a dejarte a tu fiesta privada.” le dijo, sarcástico, empezando a irse antes de ser sujetado por una muñeca. Se giró de vuelta, despacio, levantando una ceja.

“Ya que estás aquí.” balbuceó el Greeed, sintiéndose poco en control de lo que decía. “Creo que nosotros tenemos que ponernos al día.”

Apretó la mano, empujando a Gotou contra la pared y haciendo como para pegarle.

Pensaba de haber estado rápido en su movimiento, pero su coordinación mano-ojo no funcionaba bien como había pensado, y Gotou tuvo el tiempo de alejarse, haciendo que los nudillos de Ankh golpearan la pared.

El dolor, a diferencia de todo, llegó a él fuerte y claro.

Maldijo entre los dientes, intentando golpear a Gotou una vez más y una vez más fracasando, repitiendo la tentativa dos o tres veces antes que el menor le cogiera las muñecas, empujándolo contra la pared y mirándolo en aire confuso.

“¿Se puede saber qué demonio pasa contigo?” le preguntó. “He acabado de intentar liberarme de ti, pues no entiendo por qué tengas que…”

“¡Claro que aceptaste mi presencia!” contestó el Greeed, chasqueando la lengua y soltando el agarre en sus muñecas. Se quedó apoyado contra la pared, sintiéndose más estable así. “Lo hizo Eiji, pues no veo porque no deberías hacerlo tú, ¿no? Por otra parte, ¿Qué manera mejor hay para congraciarse con él que fingir de pensar que tenga siempre razón?”

Gotou frunció el entrecejo, antes de inclinar la cabeza de un lado.

“Vale, estás borracho y yo no debería quedarme aquí discutiendo contigo, ¿pero puedo saber de qué demonio hablas?” le preguntó, sinceramente curioso por la reprimenda inmotivada del Greeed.

Ankh se le acercó, intentando parecer dignificado y hacer valer los centímetros que tenía más en altura, junto al hecho de tener ochocientos años, ser un Greeed y todo eso.

Tenía la sensación que fuera todo arruinado por su marcha insegura, pero no se preocupó de eso.

“Hablo.” remarcó. “De la manera como rondas a Eiji. Como te interesas en todo lo que hace, y cuantas Core Medals haya recuperado y cuantos Yummy haya derrotado. Eres patético, ¿sabes?” balbuceó, sintiendo la irritación que se había desvanecido volver, y transformarse de repente en rabia.

Pero Gotou le miró en aire asombrado, como si realmente no tuviera idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

“¿Yo?” preguntó, confuso. “Yo no hago nada de eso. O, es decir, lo hago, pero sólo porque estoy interesado en OOO. Que sea Hino-kun o cualquiera no tiene importancia para mí. Sólo quiero saber más sobre el sistema de las medallas.” se sonrojó, frunciendo los labios. “Si tú eres celoso y tienes miedo que alguien te lo quite, no es asunto mío. No es mi culpa si estás enam...”

“¡Cállate!” Ankh lo interrumpió antes que pudiera seguir, y pronunciar las palabras que hacía un tiempo le rondaba por la cabeza. Instintivamente, llegó la mano derecha alrededor de su garganta, sin presionar mucho.

Un poco porque, aunque queriéndolo, no era su intención matarlo, y un poco porque tenía la sensación que no habría tenido éxito de hacerlo.

Gotou se liberó sencillamente del agarre, retrocediendo para estar a distancia de seguridad del Greeed.

“¿Qué quieres? ¿Antes intentas pegarme y me amenaza de estar lejos de Hino-kun y luego yo no puedo ni decirte algo tan obvio? Si no fueras así pues no te habrías enfadado tanto conmigo.” fue de vuelta cerca de la barra, recuperando las llaves y andando a la puerta. “Y, por cierto... nunca dije que te acepté. Sólo que te sufro. Después de esta noche, probablemente tampoco eso.”

Ankh chasqueó la lengua, mirándolo irse.

Tomó de vuelta la botella, pese a que supiera que no debería haberlo hecho, y tomó otro trago.

El sake empezaba a quemar en la garganta, pero no tenía importancia.

No estaba _enamorado_.

Era un Greeed, y los Greeeds no se enamoran. Tampoco los atados por necesidad a un cuerpo humano, había decidido.

Bueno. Eso tenía que ser el problema.

No podía sentir algo por Eiji, pero podía desearlo en otra manera. Después de todo, pensó, el menor no era nada mal.

Sólo se sentía atraído, eso era todo; ninguna tontería de nenas como se había atrevido a suponer ese idiota.

Llegado a esta conclusión y convencido de eso, bebió más; luego abandono la botella casi vacía y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Le habría gustado apresurarse, pero aunque esforzándose no podía subir las escaleras si no apoyado en la pared, algo que lo ralentizó mucho.

Entró en el cuarto, esforzándose para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y luego levantando la mirada hacia Eiji; estaba seguro que el menor durmiera ya, pero lo encontró sentado en la cama leyendo. Cuando lo vio se interrumpió, apoyando el libro en el suelo.

“Ankh, ¿Dónde estabas? Creía que sólo hubieras ido abajo para tomar un polo, pero tardaste una etern...” se interrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose para mirarlo mejor. “¿Bebiste?” preguntó, incrédulo.

El Greeed hizo una mueca, pero no respondió.

Tenía que tener cuidado, ahora, e intentar recuperar al menos en parte su claridad.

Miró fijo a Eiji, respirando hondo. Intentó imaginarlo sin la ropa horrible que utilizaba como pijama, sin la expresión tonta en la cara.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, teniendo éxito de alguna manera de visualizarle, y al abrirlos de vuelta fue adelante, arrodillándose frente a él en el colchón.

“Ankh, ¿pasa algo contigo? Fuiste raro durante todo el día, ahora estás borracho y...” no tuvo tiempo dde terminar, que se encontró con dos manos que lo guardaban parado contra la cama, mientras Ankh se le metía encima y se bajaba, sonriéndole.

“No se pasa nada. Estoy muy bien, ¿sientes?” murmuró, empujando las caderas contra de él de manera alusiva.

“No eres gracioso.” le dijo el menor, pero tenía la respiración cortada.

Ankh no se preocupó mucho de lo que tenía de decir, y anulada la distancia entre ellos lo besó.

Se movía de manera confusa, pero estaba muy consciente de lo que sentía, estaba consciente de la manera como Hino se agitaba bajo de él, consciente de como estuviera devolviendo el beso, sin hacer nada para contrastarlo. Al levantarse le sonrió victorioso, quitándose la camiseta en un gesto poco ágil.

Eiji hizo una mueca, sin quitar los ojos de él.

“Sabes a sake.” lo informó, y Ankh se echó a reír.

“Bebí un poco.” admitió al final, aunque no fuera necesario.

“Mh. Y hay algo que tengo que saber sobre lo que estás intentando hacer o...”

“Cállate, por una jodida vez.”

Eiji acogió la invitación y se calló, quedándose y mirando al Greeed moverse encima a él después de haberle liberado de la camiseta.

Había llevado la boca a su garganta, pasando la lengua ahí, mordiéndolo, poco consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

En ese momento sólo sabía lo de que se había convencido, y lo estaba tomando. No había razón de hesitar, por él, aún menos si Eiji se mostraba tan complaciente.

Apretó los labios alrededor de un pezón, sonriendo al oírlo gemir, y llevó las manos en busca de la cuerda de los vaqueros, encontrando unas dificultades.

Fue obligado a levantarse, sentarse en las piernas del menor y mirar fijo el nudo, parpadeando unas veces como para entender lo que tenía que hacer.

Eiji no pudo contenerse, y frente a su expresión perdida se echó a reír, sentándose y alejándolo.

“Ankh.” le dijo, todavía sonriéndole, acariciándole los brazos y alejándole las manos de los vaqueros.

“¿Qué?” se quejó el mayor. “Déjame, puedo hacerlo, yo...”

Eiji se le acercó, besándolo una vez más, esta vez tomando las riendas, cogiéndole las caderas y haciéndole deslizar adelante, de manera de invertir las posiciones.

“Cállate.” se burló de él en un murmurio entretenido. “Déjamelo hacer a mí.”

A Ankh le habría gustado contestar, pero sentía de no tener las fuerzas.

Le miró tener éxito sin dificultad a deshacer los vaqueros, antes de quitárselos y pasar a los suyos, dejándolo desnudo bajo de sí.

Podía ser bueno, pensó. Si Eiji quería la iniciativa, que la tomara; lo que le importaba a él, era el objetivo.

Lo miró con cuidado, intentando quedarse tan despierto como posible mientras Hino retomaba las cosas donde las había dejado él, pasándole la lengua en un pezón y moviéndose rápido abajo, probablemente intuyendo que el Greeed no iba a quedarse consciente mucho tiempo más.

Ankh se mordió un labio para contener un gemido, haciéndose daño también, cuando el menor envolvió la boca alrededor de su erección.

En ese momento deseó no haber bebido, estar sobrio, de manera de disfrutar la sensación como merecía; de todas formas, todavía podía sentir claramente la lengua de Eiji en sí, podía sentir el calor húmedo de su boca hacerlo volver loco, y su hubiera estado un poco más en control de sus propios movimientos le habría llevado una mano detrás de la cabeza, empujándolo contra sí.

Cuando el menor se interrumpió gimió por la decepción, levantando la cabeza con la intención de fulminarlo con la mirada, olvidando su propósito cuando lo vio llevar los dedos a la boca y humedecerlo de manera apresurada.

“Eiji, qué demonio...”

El primero dedo dentro de él lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Gritó, saliéndose los ojos mientras el menor le echaba un vistazo de disculpa, sin dar señal de querer pararse.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” dijo entre los dientes.

Eiji se encogió de hombros, le sonrió y empezó a mover la mano.

“Entraste en el cuarto, me atacaste y no me diste explicaciones. Si quieres hacerlo tanto, pues vamos a hacerlo como digo yo.”

“¡Claro que no! Si te ataqué, como dices tú, es porque debería ser yo a...”

En ese momento, con un buen momento, Eiji dejó deslizar un segundo dedo dentro de él, continuando a prepararlo y callando su protestación.

“En serio, Ankh.” le dijo, suspirando. “No tuviste éxito de deshacerme los vaqueros. Dudo que sabrías hacer malabarismos con algo más complejo.”

Y esa era una consideración a que el Greeed no podía contestar, porque había empezado ya a preguntarse si fuera de hecho capaz de ser bastante en control de llevar a cabo lo que había empezado.

Podía estar bien, de esa manera.

No significaba nada diferente de lo que había pensado, no significaba que Eiji le interesara por nada que no fuera el sexo.

Empujó las caderas contra su mano, sin paciencia, y el menor pareció entender el mensaje.

Al quitar los dedos de él, se hizo sitio entre sus piernas, dejándole sentir la punta de su erección.

“Muévete.” dijo el mayor entre los dientes, empezando a dar señales de fallo.

Eiji lo besó, despacio, provocándolo un poco más.

“Veo que ya no te quejas.” murmuró contra sus labios, y luego empezó a empujarse dentro de él.

Y a Ankh le habría gustado protestar, y quejarse, y decirle que dejara de comportarse como si tuviera él el control, pero no pudo.

Sintió a Eiji entrar dentro de él, sintió su cuerpo abrirse para permitírselo, y de repente pareció olvidarlo todo; estaba como si ya no hubiera la pelea con Gotou, el sentido de celosía, y tampoco el sake, como si se sintiera la cabeza tan ligera sólo por la sensación del cuerpo del menor dentro del suyo.

Echó la cabeza atrás, arqueando las caderas y abriendo más las piernas para darle un acceso más sencillo, envolviéndolas alrededor de su espalda para guardarlo contra de sí cuando lo sintió más hondo.

Eiji cerró los ojos, quedándose quieto durante un rato; al abrirlos de vuelta, los apuntó al cuerpo del Greeed, acariciándole despacio las caderas y bajándose para besarle el cuello, la clavícula, mientras empezaba a quitarse de él y luego volvía a empujar adelante, oyéndolo gemir en alta voz.

Sonriéndole, se acercó a él y lo besó una vez más.

“Con cuidado.” murmuró. “No quieres que Hina-chan o Chiyoko-san nos oigan, ¿verdad?”

Ankh reflexionó por un momento sobre la perspectiva que Hina le sorprendiera a tener sexo con el cuerpo de su hermano e hizo una mueca, esforzándose de quedarse en silencio.

Seguía yendo al encuentro de los empujones de Eiji dentro de él, confusamente, intentando tomar tanto como posible de lo que se estaba concediendo.

Era su deseo que se consumaba, y él sufría la agonía de pensar que dentro breve iba a acabar, y que si hubieran estado otras ocasiones sabía ya qué no iba a tener éxito de saciarse.

No era el sexo, no lo era, se lo había dicho Gotou y se lo gritaba su subconsciente, pero en ese momento no quería escuchar a nada y nadie, y pidió a Eiji que lo cogiera con más fuerza, intentando así sufocar las voces tan enojantes.

Sintió el menor llevar una mano alrededor de su erección, y supo que había acabado. No tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, llevando una mano a la boca y mordiéndola fuerte para sufocar un grito, abriendo los ojos después de un rato y viendo a Eiji morderse un labio mientras se corría dentro de él.

Hizo una mueca cuando el menor se alejó, incluso si luego se le tumbó a un lado.

No se sentía mucho mejor que antes; sólo saciado en el cuerpo, para nada en el deseo que tenía del menor.

“Pues, ahora que obtuviste lo que querías.” le dijo el menor, jadeando ligeramente. “¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?”

La mente de Ankh volvió a la cara de Gotou y a su expresión incrédula, luego hojeó cada vez cuando el chico había hablado con Eiji, cuando le había hecho preguntas, cuando le había mirado con esa expresión de perro en adoración, y se sentó.

“Es toda tu culpa.” resopló. “Si no le hubieras permitido a Gotou de estar tan cerca de ti, no le hubieras permitido de hacer la coqueta contigo, pues yo no habría estado obligado a...” se interrumpió, frunciendo el entrecejo. “¿Eiji?”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gotou con esto?” respondió el menor, ignorando su expresión. “No hay nada entre él y yo, ni siquiera me gusta. Y de todas maneras, ¿Por qué deberías enfadarte? Qué pasa, es que eres celo...”

“Eiji, no me siento bien.” lo interrumpió el Greeed, e Hino ahora lo miró en aire preocupado, poniéndose en pie y ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo, intentando llevarlo tan pronto como posible al cuarto de baño.

En cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta, Ankh cayó de rodillas al suelo, y Eiji se apresuró a sentarse a su lado, manteniéndole el pelo por arriba de la frente mientras el Greeed se agachaba.

“Me siento fatal.” comentó Ankh. “¿Cómo hacéis los humanos a seguir bebiendo esa basura si luego os sentís así?”

Eiji se echó a reír, llevando la otra mano a su espalda y acariciándolo despacio, como para tranquilizarlo.

“Es más terapéutico que piensas.” explicó, y luego suspiró. “¿Pues? ¿Me dices por qué estás celoso de Gotou?” sonrió, travieso. “¿No es que te enamoraste de mí?”

“¡Claro que no!” gritó el Greeed, levantándose de repente para mirarlo, para luego volver con la cara baja, sintiéndose aún peor. “Claro que no.” repitió. “Pero tu intentas mantenerte alejado de él, ¿vale? Al final, eres mío. Quiero decir...” se sonrojó, haciendo una mueca. “Tú y yo combatimos juntos, ¿no? No tú y él.” terminó, avergonzado.

Esperaba realmente que la mañana siguiente todos los recuerdos de esa escena lamentable fueran de repente borrados.

Eiji se quedó en silencio por un rato, todavía manteniéndole la frente y acariciándole la espalda. Al final, suspiró.

“A mí me sienta bien, ¿sabes?” le dijo. “Quiero decir, ser tuyo.”

Ankh se tendió, pero no le respondió.

No tenía las fuerzas para enfrentar esa discusión, no cuando todavía estaba borracho y se sentía mal, y el menor le mantenía la frente como se hace con los niños.

No creía, en ochocientos años de vida, de haber llegado a un tal nivel de humillación.

De todas maneras, incluso en esas condiciones, no pudo evitar de sonreír, intentando no hacerse ver del menor.

_A mí me sienta bien, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, ser tuyo._

Podía no quererlo admitir con Gotou, con Eiji o con sí mismo, pero no importaba que lo confesara o no.

Ahora ese deseo tan humano se sentía finalmente complacido.


End file.
